Fuzen
by JustFabulous
Summary: Haruka Kobayashi. That was her name, at least to everyone around her. The rest of her name was forbidden for anyone else to hear, unless they know her deepest, darkest, most dangerous secret. Such a well kept secret that not a single one of the Kages knew about it. How will her coming to Konohagakure change everything around her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The italicized font represents thoughts and, as you can tell, bold font will represent author notes. Depending on the context, italicized font can also represent emphasis on a word. Well that's all I have to say for now, so enjoy the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The trees of Konohagakure rustled softly with a warm breeze. Haruka's sky blue hair was gently pushed off her shoulders until it rested against her back. Her hot pink eyes scanned the new surroundings. Being so early in the morning, the streets were pretty much empty except for a few early risers and some store owners that were preparing to open for the day. Haruka sighed, trying to calm down a little. She was incredibly nervous but hid it well underneath her emotionless mask. This was her first time in a village before. She had lived on her own for so long that the idea of getting a home where she was surrounded by people seemed alien.

Despite her nerves, as she made her way to the Hokage's office she smiled to the few villagers she passed, noticing the strange looks the were giving her. Some stared at her suspiciously, most likely because they had never seen her in the village before. She decided to ignore this and in a few minutes she reached the enormous building. Steeling her nerves and straightening her back, she opened the wooden door. A woman looked up and smiled warmly at Haruka, who returned the smile before asking, "May I please speak with the Hokage?"

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked nicely. She had pretty black hair and light red eyes. She wore a dark blue headband with a silver plate that had a leaf engraved into it.

"Er...no. But, please, this is important. At least, to me it is."

The woman seemed to consider what she said and then looked at Haruka, studying her expression. Deciding this was no joke, the woman stood and said, "I will see if the Hokage has free time now. If he does, you may head upstairs and speak with him. If he does not, I can gladly set you up an appointment for some other time."

Haruka sighed with relief and bowed in gratitude. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this helps me."

"It's no problem, really," said the woman as she headed towards some steps to the left of the desk she had sat at. She paused and turned back around. "May I ask your name?"

"Haruka Kobayashi," she stated, smiling. The woman smiled back and headed up the stairs. Haruka turned to a couple of seats across from the desk. She set her backpack, which held the few belongings she had, next to a chair that she promptly dropped into. She placed her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Her happy, confident, polite persona disappeared in an instant as her thoughts drifted. _There was...so much blood_...

_No, _she told herself. _Stop thinking, you only make things worse. _That was something she told herself often: _stop thinking._ She fought away the thoughts and memories that had surfaced when she began thinking, but, eventually, they would overtake her. So, instead of mentally wearing herself out, she gave up on resisting and allowed her thoughts to go where ever they pleased.

_ Blood, _Haruka thought._ It was splattered everywhere. My heart pounded at an abnormal rate...what had just happened? I felt pressure right in the spot above my sternum. My blurry vision clearing, I saw a blood covered yet still familiar face hovering above me, smiling. "Haruka..." they said. My heart beat increased. The face...it was-_

"Haruka-kun...?" a concerned voice questioned, snapping Haruka out of her thoughts. She realized she was shaking violently and gripping her hair tightly, her head still in her hands. "Haruka-kun?" the voice repeated, more urgently this time. "Are you alright?"

Haruka looked up to see the woman who had gone to speak with the Hokage kneeling next to her, looking at her worriedly. Haruka forced a tight smile. "I was just thinking. I apologize...uh...?"

"Kurenai Yūhi," the woman replied, still a little worry in her eyes.

"I apologize, Kurenai-sama. I was just..." Haruka struggled to find the right words. "Lost in memories, I suppose."

"There is no need to apologize. But are you sure you're alright? You look a bit...shaken. Would you like some water?"

"Thank you, but I'm fine...is the Hokage able to see me?" Haruka questioned.

"Ah, yes he is. Go up to the third floor and it will be the biggest door. Be sure to knock first," Kurenai said, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you for all your help, Kurenai-sama," Haruka said, slowly regaining her composure. She smiled back and stood, heading towards the same steps Kurenai had gone up earlier. She was still a bit shaky but was slowly feeling better. She felt eyes on her back but ignored them, not wanting the woman to worry about her.

Haruka reached the third floor and knocked, as she was told. A moment passed and a gruff voice yelled, "Enter!" She pushed open the door, stepped in, and, unsure of what to do, bowed. When she straightened, she caught a whiff of smoke that came from the Hokage's pipe. She desperately held in coughing that threatened to erupt from her lips, worried it was going to offend the man. The Hokage had a tan, wrinkled, yet stern face that was shadowed by a red and white hat. He seemed not to notice Haruka struggling to keep her composure and asked, "So you are Haruka Kobayashi, I presume?"

"Yes, I am."

"What did you want to discuss?"

"Well...I want to become a part of your village, Konohagakure."

"Well, this can be done by bringing your parents and filling out an application that Kurenai-kun would gladly give you. When you finish, bring it me and I will look it over."

Haruka bit her lip. "But, Hokage-sama..."

"What is it?"

Haruka looked down, trying to avoid meeting his gaze. She fiddled with the edge of her shirt. "Yes?" the Hokage prompted.

"My parents..." she choked on the words before finally forcing them out, "...they're dead."

Surprise could be seen in the Hokage's eyes as his expression softened.

"I see..." he said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, Hokage-sama..." She gulped down hard, getting rid of the lump that had formed in her throat. But it came back as his next words were heard:

"Who is your guardian, then? They are also allowed to fill out an application."

Haruka swallowed again before replying. "He is also...dead." She struggled to get the words out and, when she did, they sent a pang across her heart.

The Hokage frowned. "How did you get here then?"

"I trekked."

"Alone?"

"Yes..."

"Did you get no help from your previous land?"

"I did not live in a land; I lived on the border of two and my family was never officially a part of either."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Haruka wasn't offended, though; she understood how illogical her story must've sounded. But, unfortunately, it was the truth.

"Why did your family live like this?"

"I have no idea. My parents...they died when I was four, my mentor a year later...I often ask myself that question as well..." Haruka said, trailing off into thought. She snapped herself into reality and made eye contact with the Hokage. But, where she had expected suspicion, there was only sympathy. This almost made her break; the tears she had forced back started forming in her eyes. She bit down on her lip so hard it started bleeding and the tears subsided. Haruka refused to let herself break down over this. Because if she did, she would never stop. The fact she came so near to doing so made her angry at herself.

Seeing this, the Hokage was a bit shocked, though he didn't show it. _She would rather bleed than cry over the death of those close to her, _he thought._ That is a strange trait for a child of her age to possess._

Regaining her composure, Haruka said, "Hokage-sama, please, I mean no harm. I just...want somewhere to call home once again." The Hokage studied her for a long moment. He could tell she was holding something back, but he also sensed that she was a good-hearted person that meant no harm. There was something in her eyes that was so sincere and forgiving, so kind, yet there was a deep sadness that lingered behind it.

"Yes," he stated.

"Y-yes?"

"Yes, you can join the village."

"Really?!" Haruka exclaimed, ecstatic. The Hokage couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"Yes, really. We will put you in a small house. It isn't much, but I'm afraid it's all I can offer. You'll get money for food and other living needs."

Haruka's eyes were filling with tears of joy. Only now did she realize how scared she was to be rejected by the village and forced to continue trekking. "Thank you...so much...you have no idea how much this means to me...thank you so much..." The words stuck to her throat as the tears flowed down her cheeks and she put her head in her hands. After she calmed down, the Hokage smiled gently and asked, "Will you attend the Academy?"

Haruka sniffled. "Academy?"

"It's a school where you will learn to become a ninja, or for you a kunoichi, who dedicates their life to fighting for the village."

"Yes, I will. This is now the village that took me in when I was vulnerable and alone...of course I would fight for my new home!" she declared proudly.

"I'm glad to hear it," the Hokage said, chuckling. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Haruka. "Give this to Kurenai-kun and she will lead you to your new home."

"Thank you so much, Hokage-sama." Haruka turned to leave. Her hand was gripping the doorknob when she stopped. Without turning around, she stated quietly, "I was not joking when I told you I would protect Konohagakure. I _will_ protect my new home, no matter what. You can count on it." With that, Haruka swiftly pulled open the door and left. _There is something about her, _the Hokage thought, returning to his work. _I sense she will be something great, but I also sense she will face many problems, many situations that will test the Will of Fire that already burns so brightly in her heart._

**A/N:**

**Did you guys like it? I'm my own beta, so I apologize for any grammar issues. :) At this point in the story Haruka is seven, which is around the age children join the Academy, if anyone was confused about that. Anyway, this is my first story so please review! :D I appreciate _constructive criticism,_ so no flamers! (Oh, and if you want to see a picture of what I think Haruka would look like I put up a picture that I drew as my avatar.) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Haruka P.O.V.

I hopped cheerfully off the final step from coming down from the Hokage's office and beamed up at Kurenai. She smiled and said, "So I assume it went well?"

"It went great! I was allowed a home!" I exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad, though I didn't know you came from somewhere else," said Kurenai, sending me a curious look.

Before she could press me with questions I said, "Hokage-sama asked if you would lead me to my new home, Kurenai-san." I quickly added, "Unless you're busy. I can find it on my own."

Kurenai let out a small laugh. "No, don't worry about it. Besides, I have to go get the key from someone. Did you want to wait here while I pick it up?"

"Um...sure?"

"Alright, I'll be back soon. Someone will probably come to take over my shift, seeing as it's about over...if they ask you why you're here, say that you're waiting for me, okay?"

"Okay," I said, nodding. I bowed deeply. "Thank you for your help Kurenai-san!"

She ruffled my hair, smiled, and said, "Don't worry about it." With that she walked off deeper into the building. I smiled brightly; I was so happy, I couldn't help it. I practically skipped to the seat I had been sitting in before and plopped down into it.

For ten minutes I sat there, grinning like an idiot. Then, my stomach growled. _Great, _I thought, though my smile hardly faded. I glanced out the window and was more than a little surprised to see the sun hanging near the middle of the sky. I didn't realize how long I had been in the Hokage's office! I got here at...what? Five, six in the morning?

I sighed. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a flash of white. My backpack! In my nervousness I must have left it down here by accident. I reached down and pulled out of in between two chairs and hugged it.

Yes, hugged it.

...It carries the few belongings I have!

...Don't judge me.

Anyways, I unzipped it and pulled out an apple I had stashed in there from my traveling and my mouth watered. I hadn't realized just how hungry I was until I was devouring it with dangerous speed.

Unfortunately, I failed to notice the man that approached me. "What are you doing here?" he questioned loudly. I jumped a foot into the air and started choking on the apple. I was coughing and hacking so badly the stern look on his face wavered for a little and was replaced with concern. "Are you...are you alright?"

Somehow I managed to choke down the food and I glared at the man. "Yes, I'm _peachy_, because my face turning purple from lack of oxygen is completely normal!" I yelled, still trying to regain my breath.

He stared at me for a second, obviously surprised by my answer, until he had the audacity to burst out laughing. _Laughing!_ I couldn't believe it!

I glared at him again. "What's so funny?!" I huffed. He stopped laughing abruptly, though I could still see his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Sorry," he said, smiling apologetically. I looked at him, this time to actually see what he looked like. He had brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, dark eyes, and a scar that ran cross the bridge of his nose. He wore a headband identical to the one Kurenai had been wearing.

"Whatever," I scoffed. He chuckled. We stood there for a few minutes while I finished my apple. An awkward silence settled over us as he debated what to say and I made no attempt to start a conversation. "So, like I was saying before, what are you doing here?" he finally asked, looking at me sternly.

"I'm waiting for Kurenai-san," I responded nonchalantly, no longer upset.

"What for?"

"She said she was going to retrieve the key to my new house."

"Oh, you're moving into the village?"

"Yup. Just got permission a little while ago."

"I see. Then where are your parents?"

I subconsciously tensed and shifted my gaze to the ground. Why was this guy so interested in my situation, anyway? Not wanting to explain my past, I said, "They're not here."

I mean, it wasn't a lie...

...it just wasn't the whole truth.

The man opened his mouth to speak but got cut off. "Haruka-kun! I got the key and money for living expenses!" Kurenai called out happily. I beamed; she had amazing timing. I abruptly jumped from my seat and threw my backpack over my shoulder, ecstatic. As she approached, Kurenai looked at the man next to me and smiled. "Hello, Iruka-san," she said with a nod of acknowledgement. The man, whose name I assumed was Iruka, returned the greeting. "So you've met Haruka, then?" Kurenai chirped happily.

Iruka chuckled again. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

Kurenai gave him a confused look but before she could say anything I tugged on her arm, unable to wait any longer. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but could you take me to my house, Kurenai-san? I'm really eager to see it," I said, trying my best to refrain from sounding whiny. She laughed.

"Alright, let's go," she replied, smiling. "Well, I'll see you later Iruka-san."

As we headed towards the door I turned back towards the man, Iruka, and flashed him a smile. "Good-bye, Iruka-san!" I called, waving.

He returned the wave. "Bye!"

As we walked, Kurenai and I made small talk. We talked about nothing in particular and I didn't mind that at all. It kept my mind from wondering into my past...

...and Kurenai's too.

After about forty-five minutes we arrived at the house. It was a pretty good distance away and was at the edge of a forest. There weren't many houses in the area; this was more on the outskirts of the village.

The house itself was actually pretty big. It was strange though; the walls were cylinder shaped and the roof was like a cone with the top half chopped off. There was a small roof that extended over the doorway and the door itself was two rotting oak slabs of wood barely hanging onto the rusty hinges. It had two large windows on either side of the door that were covered with a thick layer of dust and spider webs. Underneath each was a cobalt blue, rectangular flowerpot. The outside was painted an ugly green, the roof a blood red. The yard was way over grown with weeds and the only tree had two beehives on it and was dying. The wooden fence that surrounded it was a dingy beige and, in most spots, was rotting and/or broken.

Kurenai made a face and then turned to me, waiting to see my reaction. Up until the I had been gaping; then I squealed, shocking Kurenai. I ran forward and pushed through the weak gate that was connected to the fence, my shoes clicking each time they made contact with the barely noticeable cobblestone path. When I reached the door I turned around to see Kurenai still standing in the same spot. "C'mon, Kurenai-san!" I called out eagerly. She walked forward, chuckling, and handed me the key once she was in arm's length of me. I quickly put the key in and flung open the door.

The inside reeked of mildew and damp furniture. I looked around and noted that most of the furniture pieces were covered with sheets. I went through a random doorway and continued exploring the home.

Eventually I had explored every nook in my new house; I found out it had seven rooms: the kitchen, the master bedroom, two guest bedrooms, the bathroom, the attic, and the basement. Each one was in horrible condition, but I didn't care! I was just glad they even allowed me a home.

After I finished looking around Kurenai handed me a large sum of money (or at least what I thought was a large sum) for living expenses and told me she was going to be leaving.

"Okay, Kurenai-san!" I chirped before bowing deeply. "Thank you so much for all you've done and I hope to see you again soon!" When I straightened up I flashed a bright smile, which she returned.

"It was my pleasure, Haruka-kun," she said, ruffling my hair. "Oh, and if you don't mind me asking, are you going to be joining the Academy?"

"Of course!" I beamed.

The smile she had been wearing turned into a knowing smirk and she said, "I'm glad to hear that." I raised an eyebrow but decided not to say anything as she continued. "The new semester starts in two weeks so you'll have some time to get settled."

I grinned. "That's perfect!"

After a few beats of silence Kurenai said, "Well, I'll be going now! Hope to see you soon!"

As soon as she was out the door I chuckled somewhat bitterly to myself. I had a _lot_ of work ahead for me if I was going to make this house a place that could sustain another form of life besides mold.

**A/N: I'm back! *gets hit with tomato* I know, I know, I'm really sorry about the late update! :/ I had quite a bit of trouble thinking of a way to continue the story for some reason...anyway, not a lot happened in this chapter but I hope that those of you still reading my story enjoyed it none the less! :)**

**As you probably noticed I wrote this chapter in the perspective of Haruka this time – let me know what you thought about it! Did you prefer it in third-person or like this? Feedback is always welcome! :)**

**Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed! It means a lot to me considering I'm just starting out. :D Hopefully I'll update soon, so until then! c:**

** -JustFabulous**


End file.
